Cooking with Miriallia
by F91
Summary: Miriallia decides to repay a certain Gundam pilot, but he has to face his greatest challenge yet...


I wrote this fic for Miriallia's birthday (which was Feb 17th). The release of this fic has been delayed due to the fact that I was blocked for noreason... the fic was in the rightsection! Anyways...this fic was inspired from a scene from the Gameboy Advanced game Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Tomo to Kimi to Senjou de, which is a fun game... if you can read japanese... Anyways, this is Miriallia/Kira friendship fluff, though I just want to point out they make a great romantic couple. FIGHT THE DM POWER!

* * *

The brown haired coordinator made his way through the halls of the giant battleship Archangel. He had just got off doing some maintenance on the Strike and was looking forward to a good rest, granted ZAFT didn't attack them again. As he walked by the mess hall, he heard a feminine voice call out to him. 

"Oh, Kira!" Kira arched an eyebrow as he turned to his good friend Miriallia.

"Oh, hey Milly, what's up?" Kira asked her.

"Guess what! The cook said he'd let me use the kitchen, so I was thinking that I could cook something for you! You know, as payment for all you've done for us." Milly said happily. Kira blinked in surprise.

"Gee, thanks Miriallia." Kira smiled.

"Now run along and I'll call you when it's ready!" Milly said as she skipped back into the kitchen. Kira smiled and headed back to the residential area. Then he wondered if anyone else wanted to try Milly's cooking with him, so his search commenced.

Upon arriving at the observation deck, Kira found Ssigh and Fllay. There was a slight pang in his heart but he decided to ignore it.

"Hey guys." Kira greeted.

"Hey Kira." Ssigh smiled friendly while Fllay gave a polite nod. "What's happening?"

"Miriallia's cooking, so I was wondering if you'd like some." Kira asked. Ssigh's face lost all colour.

"Wow! Milly's cooking?" Fllay asked happily. "I'd love to try some!"

"Ah…. That's…. great Kira…" Ssigh started. "But…. Me and Fllay can't come."

"But why not?" Fllay huffed.

"We're busy." Ssigh said quickly, starting to pull Fllay away. "See ya later Kira!" Ssigh called as they disappeared around the corner. Kira stood there with a confused look on his face.

"What was that about?"

Continuing down the hallway, Kira came across Kuzzy. "Hey Kuzzy, Miriallia's cooking, you want some too?" Kuzzey's face also lost its colour.

"No! That's alright! I'm sure she's making the meal for you, so you should have it by yourself!" And with that comment he took off like a bolt of lighting. Kira blinked.

Milly hummed to herself as she added the ingredients to her stew. Kira had done so much for them and they were never really able to repay him properly. Kira was always nice to her, even though he was a coordinator. She never felt inferior around him as he always treated her as an equal. He was the guy she could always tell her problems to and he would always listen and make her feel better. She was lucky to have him as a friend. She smiled as she continued cooking.

"This ship is too freakin huge…." Kira muttered as he continued wandering, completely lost. He walked through a door and found himself back at the mobile suit deck. "How did I get back here?"

"Hey kid, back so soon?" Came the voice of Mwu la Flaga.

"Oh… no, I just got lost…" Kira said embarrassed.

"Ah, happens to the best of us." Mwu said, slapping Kira on the back, making the zero G of the hanger to kick in and send Kira into the wall. "Oops… sorry…"

"It's ok…."Kira then got an idea. "Hey, lieutenant, Miriallia's cooking, would you like some too?" Mwu thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not. I haven't had a home cooked meal in awhile." Kira looked like he was going to say something like 'but we're not at home' or 'the cook makes meals every day'. "Don't back talk to your superiors." Mwu said sternly. Kira shut his mouth.

"Yes sir." Mwu smiled.

"There's a good boy, now run along and buzz me when it's ready."

After getting directions, Kira headed up to the bridge to get the one person he knew would jump at the chance for Milly's cooking. He excused himself as he entered the bridge and saluted his superior officers before he went over to Tolle.

"Hey Kira." Tolle said. "What brings you here?"

"Miriallia's cooking and I figured you'd want some." Tolle's scream could probably be heard around the whole ship.

"Private Koenig!" Natarle shouted.

"Sorry!" Tolle said as he slunk into his seat. Kira looked at him quizzically.

"What is it Kira-kun?" Murrue asked. Kira turned to her.

"Oh, Miriallia's cooking so I asked if Tolle wanted any…. Would you like some captain?" Murrue blinked in surprise at the invite, but smiled.

"Sure, I'm off duty soon, I'd love some."

"And one more sacrifice…." Tolle muttered. The captain and the pilot looked at him.

"Excuse us for a moment captain." Kira said as he pulled Tolle out of his seat. Murrue blinked and nodded and they left the bridge. "Ok, what's going on?" Kira asked.

"Listen Kira, when ever we go on dates, I have to make sure we go to a place where a packed lunch isn't necessary… oh the nightmare that comes to mind! I refuse to eat! You go!" Tolle quickly ran back to his post.

"What was his problem?" Kira asked, his trademark naiveté showing.

Having asked everyone he could, Kira went to the dinning hall.

"Ah, Kira! What timing! I'm finished!" Miriallia said with a big smile on her face. "I made mixed stew! Hope you're hungry!" as if on que, Kira's stomach let out a loud growl. Milly giggled. "I'll take that as a yes." Kira sat down at a table and Milly place a hot bowl of stew in front of him.

"Looks delicious!" Kira said, picking up the spoon. "Ikkitakimasu!" Kira put a spoonful of the stew in his mouth and as soon as it touched his taste buds, his faced did what he had seen the others do, lost all of its colour.

"So…. How is it?" Milly asked anxiously. It took all of Kira's strength to swallow.

"It's delicious!" Kira said, forcing a large smile on his face. Milly's face lit up.

"I'm so glad you like it!" she said happily. Kira continued forcing spoonful after spoonful into his mouth until the bowl was emply.

"That was great Miriallia." Kira said with a big smile.

"Since you like it so much you'll be happy to know I have a whole pot full!" Milly said with a huge smile on her face. Kira was about to throw up.

"Oh rapture…"

"Do you want some more?"

"Sure! I'd love some!" Kira said after much hesitation, ignoring the voice inside his head that was pleading for mercy. Kira forced down another bowl…. Then a 3rd one, and finally a 4th. Milly looked on happy as her friend chowed down on the spoils of her labour. Just then Murrue and Mwu entered the dinning room.

"Oh hi Lieutenant, Captain!" Milly greeted.

"Oi ojo-chan." Mwu said. "We heard we could get some eats 'round here."

"Oh sure! Coming right up!" Milly went into the kitchen to get more servings, happy that more people would enjoy what her friend so dearly loved.

Mwu looked over at Kira. "Hey kid, you don't look so good…"

"I'm fine!" Kira said with a fake smile. "Couldn't be better!"

"Maybe you should go to sick bay Kira-kun." Murrue asked with a concerned voice, but Kira insisted that he was fine. Milly gave Mwu and Murrue their servings and watched as they each took a spoonful. The two adults showed visible signs of sickness as they swallowed.

"Oi oi…" Mwu said. "You got the recipe wrong. Your measurements are off."

Miriallia blinked. "Really?"

"You know, if you added some water and some wine in here, it would give it more flavour." Murrue politely pointed out. Milly blinked at these new criticisms and looked over at Kira. Kira tried to think of something fast, but only one thing came to mind.

"What are you guys talking about? This is great!" Kira scarffed down his bowl as quickly as possible. Once finished, his face turned green and he passed out.

Upon awakening in the medical room, Kira found his brown haired female friend keeping vigil over him.

"Are you ok Kira?" She asked worriedly when she saw that he had awakened.

"Yeah… I'm fine…." Memories came flooding back to Kira. "I guess I've been working too hard and I passed out!" he said quickly.

"Kira…. You don't have to lie to me…. You could have just told me my cooking was bad…." Milly said sadly.

"No…. it's….. not like that…."

"I just wanted to do something for you…. You do so much for us, and you've always done a lot for me… I just wanted to repay you some how…" Milly eyes started watering and she probably would cry at any second. Kira looked at his friend and smiled lightly. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"It's ok Milly. You don't need to thank me, just you being my friend is good enough. I'm happy knowing that you're my friend despite the fact that I'm a coordinator. You've never treated me as some freak of nature, and for that I'm thankful."

"Kira…."

"Now common, where's that smiling Miriallia that cut my hair that time Tolle got gum in it, and got me a towel that time Tolle pushed me into the pool and…. Man, Tolle does a lot of things to me…." This prompted a giggle from Miriallia. She then got out of her seat.

"If you're feeling better now we should get going." Kira nodded and got out of the bed.

"Yeah." The two friends made their way through the halls of the giant battleship.

"So, what do you want me to cook for you next time?"

"…… Something that won't put me the in hospital…."

They laughed.

* * *

I find that cute . Please review, and tell me if you want me to upload my Lacus birthday fic too, her's was on the 5th 


End file.
